the_angelic_and_demonic_lordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Primordial Beings
The Primordial Beings are a kind of Primordial Entities as well as the oldest Ones, they have all an infinite amount of years, however, they don't decided to take physical form in the same time . They represent the Eight Fundamental Concepts and appeared, in physical form, in this order : # The Beast, Concept of Darkness, Guardian of the Darkness Stone, creator of Abominations . # Matter, Concept of Matter, Guardian of the Matter Stone, creator of Atomic Beasts . # God, Concept of Light, Guardian of the Light Stone, creator of Angels, Masters of Purgatory and Humans . # Anti-Matter, Concept of Anti-Matter, Guardian of the Anti-Matter Stone, creator of the Lords of Dooms . # Life, Concept of Life, Guardian of the Life Stone, creator of the Eternal Livers . # Death, Concept of Death, Guardian of the Death Stone, creator of Reapers. # Time, Concept of Time, Guardian of the Time Stone, creator of Chronotheists . # Space, Concept of Space, Guardian of the Space Stone, creator of Protosaurus . Characteristics They are all older than Helel, the first creation, but younger than The Empty due to it being ammortal . Physical Characteristics The Primordial Beings are able to change their apparence at will even if they have all a preffered form . God's preffered form is a immense amount of light . The Beast's one is a titanic yellow-eyed red demon . Life's one is a silhouette made of leafs . Death's one is a black armor . Space's one is a man in an armor . Time's one is a sphere of electricity . Matter's one is a giant blue snake similar to the biblic Leviathan . Anti-Matter's one is a snake made of fire and lava . The Guardians The Primordial Beings are the guardians of their respective Stone, Due to the sealing of The Beast, the Darkness Stone is currently in possession of Helel . Anyone who possess and use the power of a Primordial Stone obtains, during the using time, the powers of the Primordial Being who originally guards the stone . The Will-Beings Each of them have a representant who can have a form called Will of Primordial Being : * Samael, Will of The Beast * Universe, Will of Matter * Helel, Will of God * Tathamet, Will of Anti-Matter * Chaos, Will of Life * Mors, Will of Death * Ananke, Will of Time * Uraneus, Will of Space Powers * Higher-Tier Ultipotence : The Primordial Beings can do anything and can even modify their brothers' creations, The Beast had even corrupt the Seraph Helel and before that, the Leader of the Lords of Dooms and the Second of the Eternal Living Ones . ** Concept Embodiment : The Primordial Beings are the ultimate embodiment of their respective Concept . *** Concept-Dependant Immortality : They can live as long as their concept exists, they can't gets old or being sick . *** Concept Ultimate Manipulation : They can generate, shape and manipulate their concept at will and perfectly . *** Concept Empowerment : They gains power from their respective concept . *** Concept-Dependant Ubiquity : They can teleport and be everywhere their concept is . ** Creation/Corruption/Destruction : With just a single finger snap, all of them are able to create, corrupt or destroy something . ** Supernatural Concealment : They can conceal their true nature to anyone younger than themselves . ** Super Strength : In terms of raw power, they are the strongest entities in all existence being able to effortlessly beat even an Archangel-level entity, however the fight would be harder, but still easy to the Primordial Beings, if the opponent is a Seraph . ** Super Speed : They can move faster than anything . ** Super Stamina : They can't tire and don't need to breath, eat or drink . ** Nigh-Omniscience : The only things they can't know are their brothers' thoughts . ** Telepathy : They can read thoughts . ** Telekinesis : They can controll objects with their mind . ** Biokinesis : They can controll someone with their mind, The Beast used this power to kill almost every original Masters of Purgatory during the Primordial Battle . ** Elementumkinesis : They can controll basic elements (fire, thunder, water...) . ** Power Absorbtion : They can absorb power from other power sources, they, despite this, can't absorb their respective Primordial Stone but it is useless to do it because they already perfectly manipulate their concept, they can, however, absorb their brothers' Stones . ** Magic : They controll all kinds of magic but each has his preffered, and most powerfull, kind of magic . Weaknesses Beings * Their Brothers : Only the Primordial Beings can heavily hurt other Primordial Beings, three Primordial Beings working together can kill an other Primordial Being if among the three, there have the opposite Primordial Being . * Legion : The Lord and Embodiment of Purgatory can moderatly hurt them . * Seraphims : The Primordial Beings can be slightly hurted by Seraphims . * Archangel-level entities : The Archangels, the Grim Reapers, the original Masters of Purgatory and the Weaker Gods can very slightly hurt a Primordial Being, however, with no other Primordial Beings assistance, the Primordial Being can, very quickly and effortlessly, kill any Archangel-level entity . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill temporarely Primordial Beings . Other * 'Their Brothers' Sealing Spells''' : They can be trapped by their Brothers' Sealing Spells . Gallery The Beast.jpg|The Beast, the Destroyer Matter-0.jpg|Matter, the Ultimate Good God.jpg|God, the Creator Anti-Matter.jpg|Anti-Matter, the Ultimate Evil Life.jpg|Life, the Life Bringer Death.jpg|Death, the Grim Reaper Time.jpg|Time, the Time Lord Space.jpg|Space, the Space King . The Beast2.jpg|The Beast's Preffered Form Matter2.png|Matter's Preffered Form God2.jpg|God's Preffered Form Anti-Matter2.jpg|Anti-Matter's Preffered Form Life2.jpg|Life's Preffered Form Death-2.jpg|Death's Preffered Form Time2.jpg|Time's Preffered Form Space.png|Space's Preffered Form The Empty.jpg|The Empty, their "Father" Category:Primordial Beings Category:Strongests of Specie